UKOBACH
by iProcrastinateAlot
Summary: I have never met anyone as special as you..your laughter, your smile, and your soothing voice. But the day you had to leave, my heart split in half and fell apart. Now, I see you again after 50 years wearing a captain's haori. 'Should I tell him'


**U-K-O-B-A-C-H**

Ukobach © XoXoCHOCOXoXo

Bleach © Kubo Tite

* * *

Yay! It's my first fanfiction chapter/story that I wrote!!! It took longer than expected because I had to redo it and make it better. And it is sooo worth it!!!

**(PAST)**

**(Hitsugaya Toshiro's Pov)**

I was just shopping for some groceries and got back home. Hinamori went to the academy to be a soul reaper. I dont know why she wants to join and be a shinigami, I thought living with Obaa-san and me was what she wanted. Well I guess I was wrong then. Ever since she met this guy named 'Aizen Taicho' she's been talking about him none stop! Sure, he's a powerful captain and runs his divisions..I'll give you that. I dont know what it meant when she said he's so 'charming', 'nice', 'cute' and all those weird feelings, but I do know one thing... she just met him ONCE!! ONCE!!! NOT EVEN A DAY WITH HIM AND SHE'S IN 'LOVE' WITH HIM?!?!?!? Ok...maybe the guy is a charmer with women that met him once. To me, charmers use illusions to trick you to fall in 'love' with them and they also manipulate others to trusting you without their 'true' intentions. I better keep a good eye at that Aizen freak.

I went back to the house and opened the front door. "Obaa-san Im back!!"

I left the groceries on the table that was in my kitchen, like I usually would do every day. Obaa-san would always check what I brought to see whether if I forgot something or not. Usually Im never that stupid to forget what to buy or not. I know what Obaa-san usually cooks everyday, so there wont be any mistakes. After she checks and make sure that everything's in order, she'll grab out the pots and dishes she would need and start right away.

Going back outside in the back, I laid there on the ground where the porch was, staring at the ceiling. My mind went back to Momo and Aizen together, I didn't like it at all, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing except...the truth was, it is the only thing I can do now. I tried warning Momo about Aizen, but she didn't believe me at all...either that or her mind will start thinking about Aizen, It was no use...I know I cant stay with her foerever and who knows...maybe Im just worried about her if she'll want to fall in love with a captain and make the right choice...

My thoughts were cut off when Obaa-san called my name..."Toshiro-chan...we're having a special tonight. Can you go back and buy a waterlemon for me?"

"Sure, I'll be right back! So, you dont have to worry about me. Bye!"

"Bye! Be sure to be careful out there!!" she replied.

And with that, the door closed...leaving the old woman alone, preparing for dinner while waiting for Toshiro to come back.

Outside.

The sun was going down. All the kids stopped what they were doing and started walking back to their houses, it was a good thing that they didn't notice me walking by. I can't stand another person starting at me like I grew two heads or something, I couldn't take it anymore. Hinamori isn't here anymore, usually she would defend me when people started pointing and make jokes about my hair.

I was finally at the market, looking around I spotted something round and green, there was a bunch of watermelons there. I walked up to it and picked out one of them and paid it to the owner of it, he gave me a bag so that I can carry it back home.

The sun was orange, and the road was empty, nobody was outside anymore, and the market was preparing to be closed. It felt nice to just walk around outside without people there, the air was nice. It was summer, so it was suppose to be hot today, I hated the heat and always will, I would rather be surrounded by snow.

Then, there were footsteps behind me, I ignored it, probably a lost puppy. The footsteps became closer and closer until I heard a voice.

"Look what we have here, it's the freak with white hair again!" and then there was laughters.

I hated those laughters, and why am I a freak? Just because I have white hair, doesn't mean Im a freak! It's not my fault that I have a bleached hairdo, I can't help it, it's natural!!!

"What are ya doin here freak? You shouldn't belong here, go back to where you came from!" said the same guy.

That's it! That got me mad! Im not a _monster_ nor a _freak_! For pete's sake, I _am_ a human. Yet, im being treated like im an alien?!?! What is wrong with these people?!?! Do they really want me to suffer _that_ much??!?!?! DO THEY?!!?!?!?

My body turned around to face them, I was going to make them pay for what they said, untill I actually saw how tall they were. This was gonna hurt alot when Im done with this.

* * *

**(Your Pov)**

"Finally! Some rest!!!" I yelled out while my body dropped to the ground.

Ever since Yoruichi sensei started to train me, every bone in my body felt like it was gonna break or something. Obviously my body can't take this anymore. But nooo...she just had to start attacking 24/7! THIS IS INSANE!!

But....she _did_ save me once, and she's doing this out of kindness. So I need to owe her, I _need_ to finish this! No....I _have_ to finish this!!!

_"Shihouin Yoruichi, there have been a huge amount of reiatsu in (1)Ryuutamashikai. I want you to distroy it, no matter what." the head commander said. A few seconds later he opened his eyes. _

_"...or it may wipe out the whole soul society....Urahara taicho reported in from Division 12 saying it's most likely similiar with these demons from the Underworld."_

_'Demons? What demons? Although...I have heard it before, but they're actually real? Why is a demon in Soul Society anyways...?' thought Yoruichi._

_"You may be dismissed!"_

_"Hai."_

_Yoruichi quickly picked a group of men from the special ops and flash stepped away towards the high leveled reiatsu. It was hot, really hot! It was windy, dust everywhere and buildings were crashed, broken and lots were leaving nothing behind. Looking farther away, you could easily see a huge hole deep enough to have a lake. _

_In the center of the humongous hole was a red ara. But with a...evil grin on it's face? (A/N: It looks like kasper(sp?) the demon while he was in his true form from Moving Castle)_

_Deep in the red ara laid a little girl with dirty blonde hair and a grin on her face that looked a lot like the red ara's. Yoruichi couldn't stop staring at the little girl in horror and sadness. In the little girl's eyes, you could clearly see the pleading, the suffering, and the horror that all leaded to one thing: she lost control._

_Yoruichi knew that her mind was saying to destroy her and Soul Society will be saved before it's too late. Her heart said to help her, train her and she will become strong someday and use those power to protect Soul Society from evil. The second option sounded better than the first, only one problem..._

_'But how?' was what she thought._

_Then, she figured it out. Red ara, hot air, the 'demon' from the 'Underworld' part, and burned ashes. Unbelievible...it was right under our noses the whole time and nobody figured it out. I feel ashamed in Soul Society for doing a reckless job...probably because nobody got near this place._

_Yoruichi turned around towards the shocked faces. "Alright men, get anyone you can find to help! I need water! Get me every Shinigamis with water zanpakutous that you can find!! I also want to see every pound of water that you can carry!!! IS THAT CLEAR?!?!?!"_

_"HAI!" and then they disappeared in a flash._

_Yoruichi still had to figure out what to tell the head commander...'lets see...he wants me to destroy the demon no matter what, clearly the girl is not a demon but instead the demon lives in her soul. But all im doing now is to __stop__ the demon. If I train her, then the demon inside of her will become her power...which means the demon will die and become part of her soul. hmmm...this could be a challenge but I love challenges!' she thought while having a mysterious grin on her face._

_"Yoruichi!"_

_She turned around to see lots of people with buckets of water and others with their shikai released. She knew they were going to have a lake after they're finished with the mission._

_"This is all we've for now, others are coming back as quickly as possible." one of the men said._

_"Good. What are you standing for?!?! HURRY UP AND POUR IT!!!"_

_"Hai!" and they quickly ran towards the center (or as close as they can) and group by group they all poured water and quick flashed as fast as they can for more water. While others with their shikai had helped a __lot__._

_The red ara had gone down and down till it reached the little girl's mouth, who swallowed it while breathing hard from being tired and hot. There was some smoke coming from her skin for being burned. Her breathing slowed to a normal pace and then fainted. It was expected to happen._

_"Yoruichi, aren't we suppose to kill the girl now? Wasn't __she__ the one who caused all of this?!?", one of the men...and then their was murmers(sp?) that they all agree._

_"SILENCE!" Yoruichi yelled. "You are all blaming the child when it was the demon's fault. The demon took over her body just so they can fool you! The demon is dead and the child is released. You shouldn't worry."_

_After listening to the caption, they knew she was right and became silent._

_"You're dismissed!" announced by the female purple haired leader. _

_They all obeyed and flash stepped away, leaving the captian with the young girl. She grabbed the little girl off the ground and carried her on her back. Yoruichi went straight towards the underground entrence that Kisuke and her had always trained before, where the water there could heal your wounds._

_She gently grabbed the little girl off her back and dumped her in the water. Small bubbles came up and then the bubbles became bigger and bigger till a head popped up breathing air while choking on water._

_Finally my eyes widened when I looked around where I was, I turned around to this person who had a dark skin with purple hair _

_"Where am I? And who are you?" I asked, puzzled._

_"My name is Shihouin Yoruichi, and don't worry about where we are...it's not important."_

_NOT IMPORTANT?!?!! DID I JUST HEAR THAT RIGHT?!?!? IM IN A MIDDLE OF A DESERT WITH WATER!!!!! THE LAST THING I REMEMBERED WAS THAT I FAINTED!!! Then my mind drifted off to the time I fainted. Did it happen again? I hope not...once everyone knows about it, they would want to kill me!! I don't want to die!! I didn't do anything wrong! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!_

_"Ok...why am I here?"_

_"I brought you here because this is the only safest place in Soul Society that I can find."_

_"Safest? Why in a safe place?"_

_My heart started beating when the word 'safest' came up. I knew this would happen, now they're out to get me!! Wait a minute...if they're out to get me...why would this person try and help me?_

_"My mission was suppose to kill the demon that's inside of you and I think you know what I mean by that. Usually they would take over your soul, but...this one seems to be living with your soul and you'll need to take control of it before it's too late."_

_Take control over it?!?! Was she serious? How am I going to do that?!?! And if I do 'control' it...what's going to happen to me when they find me?_

_"Ok....how am I supposed to do that? Sorry, Im no magician and tap a stick until it's all better!!! So how am I going to take 'control of it'?"_

_There was a moment of akward silence. Probably she doesn't know how to control it or maybe she's just thinking of a situation. But...she's right, I do need to control it or I'll start distroying Soul Society._

_"Training of course!" Yoruichi said with a grin. I was having a bad feeling about this..._

_After that day, she showed me a girl with a grayish blue(or dark blue) hair that was was older than me(or looked older). She had a weird suit on, but she said she was supposed to have it on everytime, and her name was Soi Fon. I thought that it was cool when she showed me a lot of ninja techniques that I had to learn too...but my thoughts changed untill Yoruichi told me that I had to do more complicated stuff like controlling reiatsu, kidou, sword fight, and hand to hand combat, since I needed to control the demon inside me of course._

_Then she told me if I finished learning them, they would teach me flash-step and a little bit of shunko(by Yoruichi of course) if I have time. We already started with controlling reiatsu, kidou, and a little hand to hand combat wars with Soi Fon...but I was having a little trouble on hand to hand combat wars with her because what did you expect? Me, a new beginner that was still learning or someone who had been training from their whole entire life time? Take your guess...yeah, I thought so too. I always came back with a lot of bruises and cuts. But now the bruises and cuts became a lot fewer each time. My kidou skills sucked!! Every kidou I tried, got blown up!!! Yeah, not very fun once your the closest. The whole room would be distroys by the end of the day, Soi Fon and Yoruichi was very aware of these 'creations' that I made and now they learned to take cover whenever I tried testing new kidous. Obviously, I did a __lot__ better than the next and instead of getting blown up, im blowing things up! So 'yay' for me!!!_

My eyes flickered open while hearing some noises and some yelling. Who could it be? And why were they out this late? Moving my body up,

or trying to get my body up... I was tired, I needed some sleep. I gently pushed up my elbows, trying to get up. Then, when it felt like a century to finally stood up..I heard a boy yelling something out....

"Hahaha. How do you like that now, freak? Are ya gonna go back crying to your grandma for help now?!?!?! ...No? Oh let's see what we have here...hmmm a watermelon?" then it sounded like a group of kids laughing.

"Hey, let's play a game...boys. It's called 'hit the watermelon and see what's inside'"

Now that's got me pissed off. Beating up a kid is just awful and now ruining their stuff?!?!?!

I could feel my anger go up in my body. My mind saying to kill these losers but I couldn't...not again.

So I did what was best for me, beat them up to a pulp. I flashed step towards the group of guys that was taller than me. One of the guys was about to step on the waterlemon.

I lifted my leg up towards his, to stop him from stepping on the waterlemon and my right fist toward his jaw. He went flying in the other direction towards the ground. His friends noticed this and had their jaws so wide that you could fit a whole apple in there. Then there was a boy on the ground, he looked about my age with spiky white hair and teal blue eyes, he looked like he saw a ghost or something.

I slowly walked up to him and raised my right hand out towards him and asked, "Are you ok?" It was the best I could think of, he looked like he was going to pee in his pants and If I didn't say something nice, then next thing you know...he'll came back with wet pants full of piss.

He just nodded and mumbled a 'thanks' while I pulled him up. I could feel my lips go up into a smile but then went down as I turned my head towards the boy that I punched on the ground. His eyes widened and then slowly it became narrowed full of hate.

"You're going to pay for that ya freak!!!" And with that he started running up toward me with his fist high up, ready to hit.

Me? A freak?!? Seriously...what makes me a freak? Is it me or does these losers suck a name calling? Sure...I've been called a monster before, but not a freak...weird.

I dodged his attack swiftly and raised my other fist towards his stomach. of He grasped for air after it made contact and fell on the ground(again) holding his stomach. This was [u]way[/u] too easy for me, fighting Soi Fon was hard but beating this kid up with one hand is like fighting a ant. I knew training would be useful and it was!

The other group boys ran towards their leader, pulling him up so that he could stand and next thing you know, they ran for it, screaming their heads out and leaving dusts trail behind them. I turned to the boy with white hair. He seemed like he was still in shock of what happened earlier. Then walking towards the watermelon I had 'saved' from. I gently picked it up and checked if it had any damage or not.

"Here, I hope these losers didn't ruin it or anything." I said while giving it back to him.

"Thanks for helping me just then."

"Oh it's no problem, I hate it when people do that. Anyway, why did they call you a freak." I still didn't get why he was being called by a freak, their was nothing wrong with him...except the hair, but I dont think that's important, or is it?

"Oh, it's just that my hair is white." he replied like it was the stupidest question in the world.

I rolled my eyes at the annoyence. Morons these days, pfft...yeah, I'll solve the problem if I called them freaks for no reason because of their hair color and get popular, right? WRONG!

"So...my name is Kaori Yumeiko(last name, first name) and you can call me Yumei. What's yours?" I asked.

"My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro."

"Toshiro hmm....mind if I call you that?" I hope he doesn't get all mad at me calling by his first name.

"Ermm well, nobody else really calls me by my first name except my Obaa-san..."

Nobody?!?!? Wow...figures, I mean all of the kids here are jerks and well there could be a first time...right?

"Well, theirs always a first time, ne? Am I right? Plus, you need to be more friendly if we're going to be friends anytime soon!"

"Errr....ok. Sure _Yumei_, you can call me _Toshiro_."

"Yay! I have a feeling that we're going to be great friends soon, I can't wait Toshiro!!"

* * *

(1)Ryuutamashikai; A place in Soul Society where normal souls live after they die.

This is my FIRST chapter in fanfiction!!! I hope you'll like it!! Please review and tell me what you think about it. Oh and tell me if you like the name Yumeiko...to be honest I just made it up and I hope you'll forgive me for that.

~Love it?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!

~It's ok?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!

~Hate it?

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

~:D I reviewed it already!!;*gives reviewers a pie* ^^

~:)Im going to review it!!!; *gives cookie*

~:(I HATE IT AND NEVER WILL REVIEW!!!; no cookie or pie for you! :P


End file.
